


A Destiel Poem

by petrichor_rain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x23, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_rain/pseuds/petrichor_rain





	A Destiel Poem

I always thought

you were just being yourself

your voice a growl in my ear

serious

your painfully blue eyes 

gazed no more intensely

at the forming of the stars

the void filled with the burning glory of God

than they did locked with mine.

 

Soldier of the Lord

I never believed in angels

not the way Sam did

you were no different

not at first

hard and cold and full of edges

but I saw your doubts and fears

the cotton gentleness of you

hidden behind wings and blades and a trench coat

 

it was only when I saw the pain in your eyes

a sharp wetness as the black closed over my pupils

I knew you were like me

vulnerable

a beating heart left out in the open

 

and your handprint on my shoulder burned. 


End file.
